Michael's Grand Slam: A Back in the Game fan fiction story
by pashotshot1
Summary: Since Back In The Game doesn't have very many fan fiction stories, I decided to make one myself. Why wait for someone to do one, right? Anyway, Michael feels that it is his turn to shine for the Angles, so he prepares as hard as he can for the upcoming game with the support of his teammates and Coach Terry Gannon.


Michael's Grand Slam: A Back in the Game fan fiction story

It was an ordinary practice in the baseball field; the Angles still trying to get accustomed to the sport, The Cannon still pushing the team, and Coach Terry being the team's cheerleader. Right now, the players were practicing their fielding. Coach Terry was pitching the ball to The Cannon for him to hit. Once he hit the ball, the players fielded the ball accordingly. The team invested an hour on fielding the ball until they finally gathered the courage to catch the ball with the baseball glove. Now, they had to overcome the fear of the ball when it was thrown. After overcoming that fear, Coach Terry felt like they deserved a break, though The Cannon had constant objections.

"Okay, guys, let's take five," Coach Terry said.

"What do you mean take five?" The Cannon said. "All they did was overcome a fear. What is the big deal?"

"The big deal is they overcame a fear, and they can catch a ball," Coach Terry said. "Don't they deserve some kind of props?"

"Yeah, so you're just going to baby them?" The Cannon said.

"I'm not babying them," Coach Terry said. "They just need a break from accomplishing so much today."

"All they did was catch and throw a ball," The Cannon said.

"Yeah, what more do you want?" Coach Terry said.

"For them to actually play baseball," The Cannon said.

"Haven't you forgotten that they're new to the sport?" Coach Terry said.

"No, I haven't, but I am a firm believer in fast learning," The Cannon said.

"That goes without saying," Coach Terry said. "But, let's not forget that Dudley and Danny both got hits for the last four games."

"I know," The Cannon said. "But, they haven't scored a run since Christmas. What does that tell you?"

Coach Terry had nothing to say at first, but then after gathering her thoughts, she said, "That they still have much to learn."

"Bingo," The Cannon said.

From the players' perspective, when they were told to take five, Michael went to the dugout and sat on the bench, giving off a sad look. Danny took notice and sat next to Michael.

"What's wrong, Michael?" Danny asked.

"Nothing," Michael said.

"You seem sad," Danny said. "Usually, you give off a joyful glow. You even drop everything and bust a few moves."

"I'm not in that kind of mood today," Michael said.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Well . . ." Michael started and then he paused.

"What is it?" Danny asked. "You can tell me."

"Well, I . . ." Michael said, and then paused to take a deep sigh before continuing. "I haven't got a hit, yet."

"Is that why you are upset?" Danny asked.

Michael nodded, and added, "I am even a little jealous that you and Dudley have been accumulating hits."

"You have no reason to be jealous," Danny said. "You still have shown substantial improvement in the sport."

"Thank you, but I want to hit the ball," Michael said and then left the bench to return to the field.

Danny goes to his mom, Coach Terry and asked, "Is it okay if we work on our hits?"

"Sure, Danny, why do you ask?" Coach Terry said.

Danny got closer to his mom, non-verbally asked her to bend down so he could whisper in her ear, "Michael hasn't got a hit, yet."

"Oh, so that's what's on your mind," Coach Terry said.

Danny nodded and added, "He seems a little discouraged at the moment."

"Well, it's time this team has a little faith in him," Coach Terry said. "Don't worry. I got this."

Danny smiled and joined his fellow teammates.

"Okay, let's work on hitting the ball," Coach Terry said to the team.

The team helped Coach Terry and The Cannon set up the materials needed for the hitting session.

"Come on, Michael, you're up," Coach Terry said when the team was finished setting up.

"You can do this, Michael," Danny said as Michael approached the batting area.

"Cheer your teammate, Michael on," Coach Terry said.

The team poured encouragements on Michael as he eagerly awaited the first pitch on the pitching machine. When the first ball came his way, Michael swung and missed.

"Come on! That wasn't even in your strike zone!" The Cannon said. "Have you lost your mind?"

Coach Terry said, "Can you please encourage him for once?"

When the second ball came his way, Michael swung and missed.

"Come on, Michael! You can do it!" Danny said, provoking agreement from his teammates.

When the third ball came his way, Michael swung and missed.

"Come on, Michael. Your team has faith in you," Coach Terry said.

When the fourth ball came his way, Michael swung . . . and hit the ball, but it was a foul tip. However, it didn't matter, as the team cheered him on all the same.

"Alright, you got a hit," Coach Terry said. "Let's see you get another one."

When the fifth ball came his way, Michael swung . . . and hit the ball. It was a foul tip, but the ball accumulated so much flight that it soared over the fence. Danny left the field to retrieve the ball.

"Alright, the ball has some flight," Coach Terry said.

"Come on! Can't you keep the ball in fair territory?" The Cannon said.

"Hey, be nice to Michael," Coach Terry said. "We need to build his confidence."

When the sixth ball came his way, Michael swung, hit the ball, and it did stay in fair territory, but it didn't clear the infield. The team got excited on Michael's behalf.

"Good job, Michael," Coach Terry said. "Okay, let's do one more."

When the seventh ball came his way, Michael swung, hit the ball, and not only did it stay in fair territory, but was just eight feet shy of clearing the leftfield fence.

"Way to end your batting session with a bang," Coach Terry said. "Nice work, Michael."

Michael left with a smile, and his teammates cheered for him as he went back in the dugout. However, once Michael sat down on the bench, his smile turned back into a sad face. Danny came back in the field from retrieving the foul ball that cleared the fence, but when he saw Michael in the dugout, he gave the ball to Coach Terry and went in the dugout to sit with Michael.

"Hey, Michael, you okay?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine," Michael said. "I hit some really good hits."

"I heard the action while I was trying to find your foul ball," Danny said. "But, you seem sad again."

"Well, I just kind of wish I could hit the ball in a real game," Michael said.

"I understand," Danny said. "Well, we have a game tomorrow."

"I know we do," Michael said. "I just want to do well at that game tomorrow."

"We all do," Danny said. "But, having been a part of this team for a long time now, I've learned to celebrate even our smallest improvements."

"Is that why you all have been cheering me on?" Michael asked.

"Of course," Danny said. "We believe in you."

"Thank you," Michael said, and he and Danny exchanged a side hug.

After practice, Michael's mom picked him up and took him home. While Michael's mom, Lulu was fixing Michael dinner, Michael was sitting in front of the kitchen table.

"You never told me how baseball practice went," Lulu said.

"It went okay," Michael said.

"I heard you were playing well," Lulu said.

"I did get some hits," Michael said.

"That's what I heard," Lulu said. "I am really proud of you."

"I just wish I could do that in the game," Michael said, giving off a sad glow.

"Your team has faith in you," Lulu said. "I have faith in you."

"I know," Michael said. "The team was cheering me on while I was practicing my batting."

"Sounds like your team is very supportive," Lulu said.

"It really is," Michael said. "They couldn't stop cheering me on."

"Then why are you still sad?" Lulu asked, sitting next to Michael.

"Well . . ." Michael said and then he paused to take a deep sigh before continuing, "Doubts just keep clouding my head."

"Well, you have no reason to have doubts," Lulu said, placing her hand on Michael's back and rubbing it. "You are surrounded by people who love you and have faith in you."

"I know," Michael said. "I just wish these doubts would go away. They need to leave before tomorrow's game."

"Listen, Michael, you have nothing to worry about," Lulu said, picking Michael up and sitting her on her lap.

Michael sighed and said, "I know . . ."

"You will do great tomorrow," Lulu said, hugging Michael. "I can feel it."

"I'm glad you believe in me," Michael said, hugging back.

"Of course I believe in you," Lulu said.

The next day, it was game time. Michael, Danny, Coach Terry and The Cannon were the first four on the field.

"Hey, Michael, what are you doing here?" Coach Terry said. "Game time's not for another three hours."

"I know," Michael said. "I just really want to do well at today's game."

"Oh, so you want to squeeze in some last minute practice?" Coach Terry said. "I think I can work that out."

"You can?" Michael asked.

"Of course," Coach Terry said.

"Yeah, we have a batting cage," Danny said.

"Well, then, why don't you two go practice together, just the two of you both?" Coach Terry said.

"That will work out great," Danny said. "Come on, Michael."

Danny and Michael left the Coach and The Cannon alone.

"Michael really wants to do well today," Coach Terry said.

"Between you and me, I do give him props for determination," The Cannon said.

"Me, too," Coach Terry said.

At the batting cage, Danny was pitching balls for Michael to hit. Michael hit some, but he missed some as well.

"I am glad you're trying to be a better player," Danny said. "I am sure my mom admires your perseverance. Cannon, I'm not so sure."

"Yeah, he's a little cynical, isn't he?" Michael asked.

"He is," Danny said. "But, it's okay. I will do everything I can to keep building your confidence."

"Thanks, Danny," Michael said. "You're a great friend."

After about thirty minutes of hitting practice, Coach Terry brought cups of water for Danny and Michael.

"How is Michael doing?" Coach Terry said.

"He's doing okay," Danny said. "We just need to cheer him on during his at bats today."

"I think that's a good idea," Coach Terry said.

It was game time, and all of the players have conditioned themselves for the game. Coach Terry and The Cannon were pumped up.

"Alright, guys, let's play our best today," Coach Terry said. "And as usual, let's cheer each other on and encourage each other."

"Especially Michael," Danny said. "He needs our encouragements."

"I know, but we should encourage everybody," Coach Terry said.

"Agreed, let's do this," Danny said.

Michael was up at the bottom of the first after the other team had scored three runs. The other team was chanting, "Easy out!"

"Ignore them, Michael," Coach Terry said. "You're going to do great out there."

The team continued to cheer on Michael as he stepped to the plate.

"You got this, Michael," Coach Terry said. "The team has faith in you."

On the first pitch, Michael didn't swing, as the ball was far out of his strike zone.

"Ball one," the umpire said. The team and Coach Terry continued to cheer Michael on.

On the second and third pitches, Michael swung, and missed. The team and Coach Terry continued to cheer Michael on. Eventually, the team's cheerleading ways rubbed off on the crowd, as they started clapping and cheering for Michael.

On pitches number four and five, Michael didn't swing, and the ump called balls two and three respectively. The cheering continued from Coach Terry, the team and the crowd.

On pitch number six, Michael swung and hit a ground ball to shortstop, who threw the ball to first base for an out. Michael returned to the dugout full of cheering teammates, and a pat on the shoulder by Coach Terry.

At the bottom of the fourth, the Angles down seven to nothing, Michael had his second at bat. He returned to the plate in the midst of cheering fans and his cheering teammates, and of course, a highly enthusiastic Coach Terry. After two balls, two strikes and a foul ball, Michael hit a pop fly to centerfield for an out.

At the bottom of the sixth, the Angles down ten to nothing, Michael had his third at bat. Once again, the fans, the team and Coach Terry were endlessly cheering him on. After a ball, two strikes and three foul balls, two of them that cleared the fence, Michael hit a grounder to second. However, second base grabbed the ball, got Danny out and threw Michael out for a double play. Michael and Danny returned to cheering teammates in the dugout, but Michael sat down on the bench, frustrated.

"What's wrong, Michael?" Danny asked.

"I haven't got a base hit, yet," Michael said.

"Michael, you're playing very well," Danny said. "You're actually able to hit the ball. That alone is something to celebrate about on this team."

"But, I want to get on base safely," Michael said, burying his face in his hands. Coach Terry went in the dugout, and when she saw Michael, she asked, "What is wrong with Michael? He's playing very well."

"He's upset because he's not getting to base safely," Danny said. "I think his confidence is shot again."

"Michael, you're playing very well today," Coach Terry said. "In fact, you're becoming a real pro out there."

"But, I am not getting to base safely," Michael said with a broken voice, as if he was going to cry.

"Aw, Michael," Coach Terry said, sitting next to Michael. "You are playing well regardless. You're showing a lot of patience at the plate. That is a big plus for our team. You know your strike zone as well, which is also a big plus for our team. Our team is allowing less runs than we normally do, which is also a big plus for our team. Michael, I'm a very happy camper whether or not you do get on base safely. You're becoming a great baseball player, and your mom is out cheering the rest of the crowd."

Coach Terry placed his arm around Michael and hugged him before continuing, "Listen, Michael, we have three more innings to play, so you'll have at least one more chance to get on base safely, but even if you don't, your mom and I will be proud of you all the same."

Michael, feeling misty-eyed, hugged his coach back, and said, "Thanks, Coach. You're the best coach I ever had."

"You're welcome, Michael," Coach Terry said. "Hey, your team has faith in you, I have faith in you, and I've never heard this crowd cheer loudly ever since I started this team. I think what you need is a little faith in yourself."

"I do?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, your mom told me what you two talked about last night," Coach Terry said. "Don't let doubts cloud your head. Encourage yourself the way we are encouraging you."

"I'll try that," Michael said. "Thanks, Coach."

"Sure thing," Coach Terry said. "Now, let's finish strong."

Michael did have one more at bat, and it was at the bottom of the eighth. The Angles were down twelve to nothing, and the bases were loaded. The opposing team was still chanting "Easy out!" but the crowd, the team and Coach Terry's cheering drowned out the taunts.

"Don't forget what I told you," Coach Terry said as Michael stepped up to the plate.

Once Michael set up his batting stance, he said, "I can do this. I can get a base hit. I can make it to base safely."

The first two pitches were balls. The crowd, team and Coach Terry kept on cheering as Michael patiently waited for a good pitch.

The third pitch looked picture perfect. It traveled right down the middle of the strike zone. Michael swung, and hit the ball. The ball traveled long and far. Michael began running. The crowd, the team and Coach Terry continued to whoop and holler. The ball continued traveling and traveling. The outfielders turned and ran. Michael was close to first. The ball cleared the leftfield fence for a grand slam home run. Once the ball was clearly over the fence, the crowd hollered louder. Coach Terry jumped for joy. The team jumped and shouted. Even The Cannon smiled at Michael as he made it to first and turned to second. The team and Coach Terry got on the field and met Michael when he crossed home plate. The team high fived Michael, and Michael exchanged a hug with Coach Terry. The crowd continued to cheer for Michael as he broke free of the team mob and began dancing and celebrating his accomplishment. The crowd's random cheers turned into "Go Michael! Go Michael!" as Michael kept busting moves. Once Michael was done dancing, the crowd, the team and Coach Terry kept cheering as the team returned to the dugout and Coach Terry returned to the first base line. However, Michael wasn't done celebrating as he went out the field into the crowd to find his mom. Sure enough, she was sitting on a lawn chair. But, when she saw Michael coming, she got up and ran towards Michael. When they met, they hugged as the crowd and team continued cheering. The moment the hug began, Michael began crying in Lulu's arms.

"I did it! I did it!" Michael kept exclaiming as he cried in his mother's arms.

"I know you did," Lulu said as he hugged Michael. "I'm so proud of you, Michael."

The hug lasted for twenty minutes. While the hug went on, the crowd, the team and Coach Terry continued to cheer. When the hug finally stopped, Michael wiped his tear filled eyes, and returned to the dugout with his team. While the game continued to progress, Danny touched Michael on the shoulder and said, "Good job, Michael."

"Thanks, Danny," Michael said.

"I knew you could do it," Danny said.

"I knew I could do it, too," Michael said.

When the inning ended, Coach Terry went to the dugout and said to Michael, "Michael that was the best hit I've ever seen."

"I know," Michael said. "I did it, Coach Terry! I did it!"

Coach Terry and Michael hugged, and Coach Terry said, "Now, let's end this game with a bang."

Indeed, the Angles did, holding the other team scoreless in the top of the inning, and scoring another run in the bottom inning, making the final score 12 to 5. Once the game was over, the crowd, team and Coach Terry cheered some more, not for the other team that won, but they were still hyped up over Michael's great accomplishment. Once they high fived the other team, and told them what a good game they played, the team group hugged Michael and cheered for him some more. The crowd and Coach Terry joined in on the cheers.

The party moved over to Danny's house, where the team celebrated Michael's accomplishment. The team had some pizza and some soda. The joy and excitement filled the house. However, in the midst of the excitement, Michael went to Danny's room and lied on Danny's bed, sipping on a tall mug of soda. About ten minutes later, Danny went to his room where Michael was and lied next to Michael on his bed, sipping on a tall mug of soda.

"Hey, Michael," Danny said.

"I can't believe I did it," Michael said.

"I know," Danny said. "I am so proud of you, Michael."

"I couldn't have done it without your support, and the support of this team," Michael said. "Thank you so much, Danny."

"You're welcome, Michael," Danny said. "As a team, we've learned to celebrate each other's accomplishments, even our smaller ones. In fact, if we won, I am sure you'd be our MVP."

"Really," Michael said.

"Really, really," Danny said. "You were very patient at the plate. You waited for the right pitch at the right place at the right time."

"We make a good team don't we?" Michael asked.

"Of course we do, and ditto if we include our moms," Danny said.

"Yeah, they were very supportive of me, too," Michael said.

"Of course," Danny said. "Your mom tried to start the wave."

"I know," Michael said. "I was wondering where it came from."

They both let out a chuckle, and then Michael added, "Thank you so much, Danny, for your support, and your encouragements. You're a true friend."

"You're welcome," Danny said. "That's what truly makes us a team. Now, we have a party to keep alive. Want to join us?"

"I will soon," Michael said.

"Okay, take your time," Danny said. "We'll keep it going as long as we can."

Danny left Michael alone in Danny's bedroom. Michael kept lying on the bed, sipping on the tall mug of soda until he drank the last of it. Michael sat the mug on a nearby table, and made sure it was on a coaster. Once he did, he relaxed on Danny's bed, still pondering his recent accomplishment and feeling overwhelmed with joy from the support of his team, and the crowd that watched the game. Michael smiled, knowing that he was loved and supported by many. After a while, Michael allowed himself to doze off on Danny's bed.

When the party began to wind down, Danny returned to his room to check on Michael since he never came out to rejoin the party.

"Michael, the party is winding down," Danny said as he entered the room. When he entered the room, he noticed that Michael was still on his bed.

"Michael? Michael?" Danny asked as he approached Michael. When he got close to Michael, he realized that he was asleep. Danny took off Michael's hat that he wore to the house and sat it on a corner of the bed. Danny then untied and took off Michael's baseball cleats. Danny placed his blanket over Michael.

"Sweet dreams, baseball star," Danny whispered as he left his room. He met Coach Terry in the living room.

"How is Michael doing?" Coach Terry asked.

"He's asleep in my room," Danny said.

"Well, I'll tell you what," Coach Terry said. "I'll just have Lulu get some of Michael's clothes here and Michael can stay the night here."

"I think that's a good call," Danny said. "He deserves the rest after all the hard work he put forth on the field today."

"Ditto," Coach Terry said. "You go help clean up and I will take care of Michael."

"Okay," Danny said with a smile and went to the kitchen to clean up the mess that the party made.


End file.
